Sonic Writes Fanfiction
by Penutsonfire
Summary: What kind of things does a Hedgehog write about when given the chance? Perhaps there is a reason this doesn't happen often...


It was a beautiful afternoon in Green Hill Zone as Tails was spending a lovely day outside of his house. He was in a particularly good mood as he checked his phone. Sonic, all the while, was speeding through the luscious and beautiful environment when he ran into the aforementioned fox-boy, who was still sitting on his porch.

"Oh hey Tails, what are you so happy about?" sneered Sonic as he lay his eyes upon Tails.

"Nothing much Sonic, but I am pretty happy at the traction my Fanfiction account has been getting as of recent." said Tails, barely even pretending to conceal his excitement. Sonic was not as ecstatic as Tails however.

"Fan... fiction?" Sonic said, very confused.

"What? You mean you've never heard of Fanfiction?" said Tails, genuinely surprised at Sonic's bewilderment.

"Nope, not even once." said Sonic. Although this fact may seem shocking to the audience, don't be so hard on the poor guy. In truth, Sonic was homeless and wandered the wide world like a speedy vagrant. Naturally, with this fact now known, Sonic didn't own a computer to use Fanfiction on.

"Well here..." Tails said, hustling close to Sonic to show Sonic his account on his phone. "Take a look!"

Sonic inspected the phone that Tails now held out before him. He was still a bit confused on the whole concept of this Fanfiction, nevertheless he was intrigued.

"So... is it just like writing stories or what?" said Sonic, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but all the stories are based off of preexisting movies, games, TV shows, and so on!" said Tails.

Sonic was impressed. He never considered himself a writer, but felt compelled to try writing a Fanfiction for himself. Sonic was always up for a new challenge.

"Can I try and write one?" asked an eager Sonic?

Tails didn't expect to hear that kind of enthusiasm from Sonic. He felt a bit uneasy letting Sonic take the reigns of a Fanfiction. What if it was terrible? How could Tails live being associated with a man who wrote awful Fanfictions? But Tails knew that Sonic was his friend, and decided to give him a shot. After all, how bad could it be?

"OK Sonic, follow me and I'll show you the computer." said Tails, returning to his humble abode.

Eventually they made it to the computer. Sonic had little experience with computers, as I mentioned above, so he was fascinated at the technological wonder that stood before him. He took a few seconds just to observe the computer in front of him. Tails then butted in front of him to turn the computer.

"OK Sonic, I've opened up Word for you, all you need to do now is write!" said Tails, letting Sonic sit down in his sizable chair.

Sonic sat and got busy. First he had to think of just he would write about. He was a bit stumped, as being the Luddite that he was, he didn't know many franchises to write about. Although, after a bit of hard thinking, he knew just what to write about.

"I know! I'll write a Sonic Fanfiction!" exclaimed Sonic.

Tails found it be a bit deplorable as well as haughty to write about oneself in a Fanfiction, but he didn't want to frighten Sonic with his expertise. After all, Tails would make sure this story wouldn't be posted. He nodded reassuringly with a false smile to encourage Sonic a bit.

Then, Sonic began typing diligently and with fervour. Tails hunched himself over the chair to see just what Sonic was writing about, but Sonic halted his progress suddenly.

"What's wrong Sonic." said Tails, who was eager to see what kind of writing talent Sonic possessed.

"Do you mind Tails? I can't write with you breathing down my neck like that. Give me some privacy!" said Sonic with an anxious look on his face.

"Oh yeah... I'll just go now... hehe..." Tails said meekly. He knew he could get a bit carried away in his personal investments, but he did not expect that kind of response from Sonic. He slowly crept out of the room.

"I'll call you back when I'm done." said Sonic, exhorting his friend to leave.

Tails left the room with a feeling of anxiety plunged deep in his chest. It behooved him to check on Sonic's progress, being the expert on Fanfiction that he was. Sitting and waiting without any idea of what was to come only served to frighten Tails further. Nevertheless, he knew that making concessions such as this was what a good friend would do, and so he waited.

1 hour passed and Sonic had yet to finish his Fanfiction. Tails had become somewhat of a nervous wreck at this point and could hardly bare the angst within himself. He reached his tipping point and burst into the room.

"Oh Tails, I was just about to come get you. I'm all done! And I even posted the story on your account for you, come here and read it." said Sonic cheerfully.

Tails' heart sank when he heard that Sonic had posted his Fanfiction on his account. Tails tried to soothe himself in his own thoughts.

 _I'll just delete the thing when Sonic leaves today... It won't be so bad_ Tails thought to himself. All he had to do was read the Fanfiction and that would be that.

Sonic let Tails sit in the large chair while Sonic eagerly looked from behind him. Tails opened up the page and inspected just what it was about.

To his surprise it was only around 500 words or so. Quite short for a Fanfiction, which only made Tails question why it took Sonic so long to write it in the first place. He looked at the title, which read: _The Life of Sonic_. This only raised further questions in Tails' mind. The description itself was brief and read: _Ever wonder what goes on in Sonic's mind on all his adventures?_ Tails now could only assume that the story would follow the psyche of Sonic himself. Could this provide insight into his own best friend, things that not even he knew? Tails decided to read the Fanfiction itself.

But when he began to read the first line it was already over. Each word, each sentence, each paragraph only served to rot Tails' brain severely. The further he read only felt like his mind had been cut and wounded, as Tails felt a migraine build up in his mind. He knew that he shouldn't still be reading this cursed piece of literature, or at the very least he should scream out some kind of plea for help. Tails was just stuck, reading for what felt like a hellish eternity while Sonic still eagerly looked on with no idea as to what was going on. The only solace now was just to finish the damn thing before it killed him.

But before that could happen, there was a knock at the door followed by a break in. Men in black suits soon stormed the building, surrounding the two who had just a second ago thought that they were spending some quality time together as friends. The men who had just surrounded them were from the FBI. No, not some Sonic world equivalent, it was the REAL FBI from the REAL world.

"Huh, what's going on?" said Sonic, baffled by what was going on.

"Sir, I'm afraid you're coming with us." said one of the FBI agents before seizing the profligate and escorting him away. Sonic of course tried to resist their approaches, but failed.

"Tails! What's going on? Help me! HELP ME!" Sonic screamed as he was dragged out of the building.

But Tails was still in a zombiefied state reading the unfortunate Fanfiction that Sonic had made the dreary mistake of publishing. There was nothing that could be done to save Sonic now.

As quickly as the FBI had come, they had left. And Sonic had vanished with them...


End file.
